Live or Die
by fictionfairy1
Summary: Its the way I think the series should be. Lexi is alive and. So is Jeremyand Kol full summary inside:)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Lexi is still alive and is currently helping Stefan find the cure. Please let me know if I should continue :)**_

_**Lexi's POV**_

Chapter 1 :)

"You can't be serious Lexi," Stefan exclaims for about the millionth time.

"Oh stop being so boring and get up here before I come down there to get you!" I yell down at him.

Two minutes later Stefan is standing next me on top of the Eiffel tower. Before I could say anything Stefan points down to a family walking past laughing and smiling at each other. "Don't you miss that, Lex?"

"I do Stefan, you would think I wouldn't after all these centuries but yes I still do." I reply slowly.

"Weren't you the one you was supposed too be all 'we are vampires yippy'?" Stefan asks looking at me.

"You just said yippy." I start laughing.

After about 2 minutes of staring at me as if I was crazy Stefan joins in.

"I am happy to be a vampire but I would have liked to get married on day and have children and grow old."

"Lexi..."

"Don't worry about it, Stefan."

"You can help me find the cure, then you can be human again." Stefan proposes.

"That would be great except the man who I love is dead, Stefan, I don't have much to be human for." I reply as Lee's face pops into my head.

"Then you can take revenge on the one who took Lee from you Lex."

"What? You never propose revenge as a course of action." I close my eyes.

"Sometimes you have nothing else but revenge." Stefan looking straight ahead not meeting my eyes.

"Stefan, I have a question for you in the whole century we have known each other have I ever told you that revenge is okay? The revenge is right? Please don't tell you have forgotten everything I have taught youm"

"No you always said that acting out of revenge makes you weak and stupid." Stefan says quoting me.

"Exactly, was just about to throw you off of here hoping the fall would knock some sense into you." Lexi pokes me in the ribs.

"Might have done me some good." Stefan replies "if you could catch me."

"Ohh really, is that a challenge?" I ask as I tie my hair into a pony.

"The first one to the middle of the park is the winner"

"The loser has to pay for the hotel." I stick my out.

"That seems fair to me." Stefan reaches for my hand.

"Just one more thing."

"Yes…"

"No rules and the race is starting now."

I let go of Stefan's hand and jump off the side of the tower. I choose a route I already know very well and it is the shortest way to the park; I'm so busy running it took me by surprise when I suddenly feel someone grab my ankle and shove me into the nearest tree. When I look at I see Stefan ran past yelling "you said no rules." I set off again soon we are neck and neck almost to the middle of the park. "I win." I cry as I touch the tree in the middle of the park with my hand. "So I'm paying for the hotel then.""Yup." I say as I hug Stefan. "I have missed you Lexi." Stefan mutters as he hugs me. "I know you do, missed you too."

"I'm going to take a shower." Stefan replies heading in to the bathroom.

"Okay ill be here." I reply. I am busy shifting through the TV channels when Stefan's phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Stefan?" a woman asks.

"He is in the shower can I take a message?" I ask.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Lexi a friend of Stefan's and whom may you be?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes also a friend of Stefan, may I please speak too Stefan?"

Just then Stefan comes out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

"Phone for you." I say holding it out to him.

"Who is it?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"Hey Caroline." Stefan says into the phone.

"Well I'm in Paris." Stefan continues.

I focus on the TV giving him his privacy.

"I have to go back Lex." Stefan says as he closes the phone.

"What's wrong? Do you miss Elena?" I ask.

"Elena and I aren't together anymore Lexi."

"What?" I turn off the TV and turn my attention to Stefan.

"She sired to Damon."

I must have looked like an idiot staring at Stefan with my mouth wide open.

"How." I finally manage to choke out.

"Don't know but it happened and she is convinced she loves him." Stefan explains sitting down on the bed.

"Why would you want to go back to that then?"

"It's my life Lexi, Kol is trying to kill Jeremy."

"Wait? As in the Kol Mikaelson from Mikaelson family?"

"Yes." he answers slowly.

"Wow." is all I can say.

"Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are all in Mystic Falls."

"Klaus." I mutter.

"You know him?" Stefan asks.

"Yes... He killed Lee."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going back with you." I say look up at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asks confused.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls with you." I repeat.

"Ok we leave tomorrow morning." He says.

"You're not going to ask why."

"I know you'll tell me when your ready."

"Thanks Stefan." I say.

He simply smiled at me.

"Would you take the cure?" I ask him after a few minutes.

"The cure? I don't know...would you?"

"I don't know... Maybe."

"Would you have taken it if Lee was here?" He asks.

"Only if he would take it with me." I say slowly.

"Be human?"

"Yes... Have children and grow old together." I explain.

"You'd be a good mom."

"Haha no I wouldn't be patient enough... Would you have taken it if you and Ele..."

'I don't know." Stefan interrupted me.

"Let's get some sleep." I say.

"Goodnight." Stefan says.

"Morning." Stefan says when I come out of the bathroom.

"Morning." I say.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asks picking up the blanket on the floor which was his bed last night.

"Not really, you?"

"Not much, I have something to say and you might be mad though."  
"What is it Stefan?"

"I think you haven't mourned…."

"Stefan I fine… I just can't….." I choked out.

"If you want to talk, you know I'm here." he says smiling at me.

"I know ,thank you." I say returning the smile.

I finished packing while Stefan booked out flights. They had to be at night seeing as only one of us had a sunlight ring. "The flight leaves at 8 tonight" Stefan says as soon as he puts the phone down.

"Great… we should go get something to eat before we leave though, I'm hungry."

"There are some forest near the park, should be able to get some thing to eat there."

"Now what do you want to do until tonight then?" I ask throwing a pillow at him. He catches it and tosses it back at me "preferably not to have a pillow fight." he jokes.

"Just wanted to get you to smile that's all, you seem so down but at least understand why now."

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls anyway? Not that I'm not happy you did." he explains sitting down on the bed.

"After Lee I didn't want to be alone and I know you'd put with me." I reply winking at him.

"I'm really sorry about that happening to you Lex; I was with Klaus a while back."

"You were what?" I asked shocked.

"Damon had been bite by Tyler, his a werewolf and Klaus's blood was the cure so I made a trade." he explains slowly cringing at the thought on his head.

"What did you trade?" I ask sitting cross legged on the bed facing Stefan.

"I trade my soul."

"I don't understand?"

"I became what Klaus wanted most The Ripper".

"You became The Ripper for Klaus's blood."

"It was to save Damon; not matter how much I hate him" he takes a breath" he is still my brother." he finishes.

"Can I ask you something Stefan."

"Yes."

"How did Elena become a vampire thought you two decided not to make that choice now."

"She died with Damon's blood in her system."

"Wow, I know sometimes a persons is deifferent after the change." I looked down at the bed. "Did you feels for Elena change when she became a vampire?"

"Yes, she wasn't the Elena I fell in love with anymore, and when she and Damon slept together I know I couldn't love her that way anymore."

"Wait a minute, Damon and Elena slept together?"

"Yes, she is convinced she loves him."

"Stefan, you know that a sire bond can only form on feelings that are already there right?"

"I know."

There was a silence.

"Okay well let's talk about something less depressing." I say lieing on the bed staring at the roof.

"Do you want to watch TV." Stefan asks picking up the remote.

"Sure." That what we did for the next Three hours watch TV and told stories. We got to the airport one hour before the flight.

We were standing in line when Stefan suddenly says "Thanks for rescuing me Lex."

"What are friends for." I jab in the ribs playfully.

"I'm serious."

"It was a pleasure Stefan and it's not over yet"

"Its not?"

"Nope next we have to find the cure." I explain as I hand me ticket in.

"Oh are you going to take it?" he asks ahs he hands his to the woman.

"I don't know yet, ill cross that bridge when I get to it"

"Then finding the cure is our next priority."

Twenty-five hours later we were in front of the boarding house. "Ready?" I ask looking at Stefan. "Don't really have a choice." he replies.

"Let's go." I say as we walk to the door. When we reach the house Stefan holds the door open for me "Such a gentleman." I say walking in.

"Well last time I didn't hold the door open for a lady I got a vase broken over my head." Stefan says as he closes the door.

"Haha I remember that."

"You have always had very interesting teaching methods."

"They work though, they changed you." I point out s Stefan takes off my coat as well as his and hangs them up. "Good point."

"Stefan!" someone screams running into Stefan nearly knocking him off his feet. "Hello Caroline." he replies hugging her back for a second then letting go. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"In Paris." he replies then looks at me "Caroline this is Lexi, one my oldest and dearest fiends." Stefan introduces us.

"Oldest and dearest more like oldest and only." I remark smiling at Caroline "Hey it's nice to meet you."

"Hi it's nice to meet you too." Caroline says. "Come on, everyone else is here." When we three walk into the living room it takes me a while to take in the whole room. Damon is sitting on the couch next to Elena, their legs touching. Caroline walks over to a boy and then drags him to Stefan and i. "Lexi this is my boyfriend Tyler." Caroline introduces us. "Nice to meet you." Tyler says holding out his hand. "Ahh you're the one who bit Damon." I say shaking his hand" very nice to meet you."

"Lexi." Stefan warns.

"I didn't do anything Stefan." I defend myself.

"Hi I'm Jeremy." a tall dark haired boy says smiling at me.

"Hey." I say returning the smile.

"Come sit." a girl sitting in front of the table in the centre of the room says.

We all walk back Caroline and Tyler take a seat on the floor next to the girl and Tyler takes Carlines hand. The girl gets up and holds her hand out to me I'm Bonnie I'm not sure if we have met before."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie I'm Lexi." I say shaking her hand.

"You okay?" she asks Stefan standing next to me.

"I'm fine Bonnie." he says smiling at her.

"Good" she says smiling back "can you help me?"

"Sure what do you need?" Stefan asks.

"I need you to sit on the other side of the table." Bonnie instructs.

"Of course, make yourself at home." he says as he walks past me.

"Hi Lexi." Elena says getting up and hugging me.

"Hi Elena." I say hugging her back as well as throwing Damon a ugly look over her shoulder.

"Everyone ready to begin?" Bonnie asks sitting on the other side of the table. "Lexi would you mind sitting next to Jeremy please?" she ask me.

"No not at all." I reply sitting down next to Jeremy. Just then there is a knock on the door. "That must be Matt." Bonnie says getting up again be right back. The silence that followed was so loud you could hear a pin drop. "So how do you know Stefan?" Jeremy asks turning to me.

"We have been friends for over a century now." I explained smiling at Stefan.

"Wow that's a long time." he says.

"Its sure is." I reply.

Just then Bonnie and a blonde haired boy. "Matt this is Lexy." she says pointing at me. "Hey." we say at the same time before we both laugh. "Okay Damon I need you to move Matt has to sit next to Elena." she as she sits down. "Why?" Damon asks,

"Because I need balance, where is Shay?" She mutters.

"Let's start" Bonnie says.

"Damon." she says looking at Damon who had'nt moved yet. After a while he gets up and Matt takes his place. "Okay I'm going to do a protection spell." Bonnie says before she closes her eyes and starts mutter words I didn't understand. The lights starting flickering then the power went out. "Okay there done." Bonnie says opening her eyes. "You are now bound." she says blowing out the candle. "Bound?" Jeremy and I ask at the same time.

"Yes it's a new protection spell, every human is bound to a vampire." Bonnie explains. "Who am I bound too?" Damon asks. "Well Elena is bound to Matt, Stefan is bound to me, Caroline is bound to Tyler, Jeremy to Lexi " she trailed off. "Im not bound am i?" Damon asks.

"You are bound to me as well Damon." Bonnie says getting up.

"Ohh." Damon replies.

"Do you guys have coffee?" Matt asks Elena.

"Yes we do in the kitchen help yourself." Elena replies.

"Great thanks does anyone else have anything to drink?" Matt asks.

"I'll have coffee." Tyler says.

"I'll have some too please." Bonnie says.

"Me too." Jeremy says.

"I'll go get the rest of us something to drink." Elena says getting up "Can I have some help Stefan?"

"Damon would you help Elena?"

"Sure." Damon replies. Matt gets up to make coffee with Caroline and Tyler behind him.

"Bonnie can talk to you outside for a minute please?" Stefan asks Bonnie.

"Okay." she says and they both leave the room.

"So you're a hunter?" I ask Jeremy.

"I am." Jeremy replies.

"You're very young." I remark.

"I know im not very old or experienced but it's the only way to find the cure."

"Why do you want it? You human."

"I want it for Elena."

"I see you don't like her as a vampire do you?" I ask.

"I have stopped trying to kill her so Im making progress." he admits.

"That would usually be a good thing, killing your sister would destroy you; how many have you killed?".

"Not enough yet, the map isn't complete yet."

"I see."

"Are you going to help us find it?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"Are you going to take it?".

"The cure? I don't know... I'm tired good night." I say standing up.

"Goodnight Lexi." Jeremy says.

I walk out of the livingroom and up the stairs to Stefans room.

Chapter 2 :)

I woke up to lots of noise coming from downstairs. Then there was a knock on the room door. "Lexi its Stefan can I come in?" I hear Stefan's voice say through the door. "Sure it's your room after all" I reply sitting up in the bed. Stefan opens the door and smiles at me, "You have nice nap." he asks sitting down on the bed.

"I did thank you, didn't realize how tired I was." I reply.

"It's been a long few days."

"I know, have you gotten any sleep?" I ask him.

"Not much." he admits.

"Then you get some sleep and I'll hold down the fort." I say getting up.

"That's not necessary..." Stefan starts to say.

"There will be no discussion; don't make me go all mother hen on your ass." I threaten him.

"Lexi…"

"Go to sleep you haven't slept in two days." I order him.

"I am kind of tired." He finally admits.

"I know you are so, get some sleep and I'll see you later." I say as I walk across the room and close the door behind me.

I down walk the stairs trying to find someone who could tell me where I could find something to eat. I walk into the living room to find Damon sitting the couch. "Hey" he says when he sees me.

"Do you have something to eat around here?" I ask sitting down on the other side of the room. "Sure we have O+ in the fridge in the basement."

"Thanks" I say turning to leave.

Damon said "He told you right?" he asks not nothing to mention Stefan's name.

"He told me some yes." I reply turning to look at Damon.

"I love her Lexi." he says looking up at me.

"So does he even if he won't admit it to himself." I reply.

"He doesn't love her as a vampire, he told her so himself."

"Stefan knows that Elena loves you, and yes because she is different he finds it hard to love her."

"If you love someone you love them no matter what, surely you understand that." Damon says.

"I do understand that, Damon." I say sighing.

"He obviously didn't care that much when he was jumping in bed with Rebekah."

"Its not need to make things up Damon." I reply turning to leave.

"He didn't tell you then." Daman says.

"Tell me what?" I ask turning around again.

"That he got friendly with Rebekah." Damon says slowly emphasizing ever word.

"What do you mean he got friendly with Rebekah?"

"He slept with her, again." Damon explained. I am speechless for a while minutes. "It's true." Damon says as I walking around and walked away. I was still busy processing what Damon had told me when I walk into the kitchen and found Elena and Jeremy talking softly to each other. When they saw me they both smiled at me. "Hey Lexi wondered where you went." Jeremy said smiling at me. _He sure smiles a lot_ I think to myself. "Sorry about that was exhausted so I went to sleep." I explained.

"Did you sleep well?" Elena asks.

"I did thank you, but I'm starving."

"There's blood in that fridge." Elena said pointing to the fridge.

"Thanks." I say. After I had found what I was looking for I turned around to find Elena had disappeared and Jeremy was making himself a sandwich. "Ill go eat somewhere else." I say heading for the door.

"That's not necessary." Jeremy says stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I ask stunned turning to him.

"It doesn't bother me anymore have gotten used to it." Jeremy explained.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

"Come with me I know where we can eat." Jeremy say placing his sandwich on a plate and walking passed me. He leads me to the far end of the boarding school and opens the door. When I step through the door into a little garden lit up with candles. "This is so pretty." I saying going to sitting the grass.

"We built it because it is a peaceful place it's easier for Bonnie to do her magic in a peaceful." Jeremy explained before he took a bit from his sandwich. I slowly lift the bad to my mouth but couldn't drink from it. "You don't have to be shy about it." Jeremy says seeing my hesitation. "I don't usually eat in front of people or at least humans." I explain.

"I see it really doesn't bother me though, but if you're not comfortable to eat in front of me then ill go." Jeremy started to say.

"No that's okay if just haven't been around anyone who didn't me eating except for Lee." I explain taking a sip from my bag.

"Lee?" Jeremy asks.

"He is… was my boyfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"He died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Jeremy said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I reply.

"So you are the one who kidnapped Stefan?" Jeremy asks changing the subject.

"Yes I am, I hadn't seen him for a while and I needed to talk to someone and Stefan has always been there for me."

"I'm glad he has you and that you have him; even though Elena and Stefan aren't together anymore he has still saved my life on several occasions and I owe him." Jeremy said before taking a bit from his sandwich.

"How do you feel about Elena and Damon?" I ask Jeremy.

"I not sure not going to say I'm the biggest fan of it."

"Do you know think is just the sire bound or something else?"

"It must the sire bound, isn't it?" Jeremy asks looking up at me.

"Jeremy a sire bound can only happen if the feelings are there …" I start to explain.

"Damon has like Elena for a long time." Jeremy interrupts me.

"From both side Jeremy, Elena must love Damon just as much as he loves her." I say in thought.

"Well it doesn't matter its Elena who will have to pick between Stefan and Damon." Jeremy says "If Stefan still loves her."  
"He does Jeremy but he is so hurt because of Elena and Damon because it's his brother and his girlfriend that he doesn't want to allow himself to feel anything for her." I reply looking Jeremy in the eye.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asks.

"I have been around for a long time, and I know Stefan very well." Just then Matt came into the room "Sorry to interrupt but Kol is here and he wants to see you Jeremy." He says looking at Jeremy before turn to me "You ready to meet a massive pain in the ass." He asks.

"Haha lets go." I say getting up and following Jeremy and Matt back inside. When we got inside Jeremy want to put his plate in the sink before heading to the living room. We stopped in the doorway. I noticed an unfamiliar face sitting the couch where Jeremy and I had sat for the spell. The man or boy should I say looked up at us before saying "Hi Jeremy." As if they were best friends.

"Kol, why are you here?" Jeremy asks not moving from his position in the doorway.

"I just wanted to know how our little hunter is doing today." Kol said before looking at me.

"Why hello there I don't believe we have had the pleasure." Suddenly Kol was standing in front of me. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He says taking my hand and kissing it. I was about to say something about how it wasn't a pleasure to meet him when I got an idea.

"Hi I'm Lexi Branson." I reply giving him a huge smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kol replied returning the smile. _I'm going to have to have to wash my hand about 30 times_ I think after he let go of it.

"Kol want exactly do you want?" Jeremy asks moving to stand right next to me.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my friends?" Kol asks smiling at him in while that makes him look like a bad guy in a horror.

Damon laughed from his seat on the couch.

"Is something funny?" Kol asks looking at him over his shoulder.

"No nothing, just wouldn't say we are friends seeing as we have tried to kill each other several times." Damon replied.

"Well just wanted to see if you have made any progress in finding the cure." Kol says.

"We haven't Stefan disappeared and we were to busy looking for him to do anything else, sorry." Damon replied.

"That would be my fault." I interrupt Kol. He looked back at me.

"I haven't seen Stefan in a while and really missed him so I sort of kidnapped him." I explain looking Kol straight in the eye as I talk.

"Haha i see." Kol laughed.

"Haha much to implosive for my own good." I say laughing with Kol.

"Implosive isn't always a bad thing though." Kol says winking at me.

"Ohh I know sometimes it can be a very good thing." I reply smiling at Kol. I caught sight of Caroline staring open mouth at me; I tried to give a reassuring smile without Kol seeing. She saw my smile and closed her mouth nodding at me.

"Such a delightful person, hope you'll be around for a while." Kol said.

"Lexi will be around, she is helping us find the cure." Caroline says.

"That is fantastic." Kol says emphasising every word. I simply smiled at him.

"Well I must be getting back to my sister and brother." Kol says throwing a quick look over his shoulder and then looking back at me. "would you like me to walk you out?" I ask Kol. "That be very nice you." He replied following me outside. "Perhaps you would care to join me for dinner this evening?" Kol asks me.

"I would be honoured to be your date for this evening, pick me up at 7." I say walking back into the house and closing the door behind me before Kol could say anything else.

I walk back into the living room and everyone looks up at me. "What the hell was that?" Damon asks.

"What was what?" I ask pretending not to know what he is talking about.

"You were flirting with Kol." Caroline says.

"Oh that."

"Yes that" Jeremy says.

"What are you up too?" Damon asks.

"I'm not up to anything Damon." I reply before turning and heading back to the little garden that Jeremy showed me. About an hour later Jeremy stepped through the door and took a seat next to me. "Its 6 now your date is in an hour." He says.

"I better get ready then." I say but don't move.

"Are you really going to go on a date with that idiot?" Jeremy asks.

"I have to." I reply.

"Why? You don't strike me as then type who says yes to every guy who asks you out." Jeremy says.

"Kol is Klaus's brother."

"Yes so?" Jeremy asks still completely confused.

"I need to get close to Klaus" I explain.

"Why?"

"It's personal Jeremy."

"I can keep a secret." Jeremy says.

"What possible reason could you have to want to get close to Klaus." Jeremy asks talking more to him self then me.

"I have to go get ready." I say standing up.

I walked into Stefan's room and didn't find him sleeping so I went to shower. When I came out of the bathroom Stefan was sitting on the bed staring at me.

"What you think?" I ask gesturing to Dark blue dress I'm wearing.

"I think you should wear the red one, Kol likes the colour and he will like the colour on you." Stefan says tossing the red dress which was on the bed at me.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me choose a dress that Kol would like most instead of accusing me of loosing my mind?" I ask Stefan as I head back into the bathroom to change.

"I do think your crazy for going on a date with Kol." Stefan admits when I come out of the bathroom.

"But you're not going to do anything?" I ask walking up to him.

"No I'm not." He replies.

"Zip me up please." I say turning around.

"You're doing this to get close to Klaus right?" he asks as he zips the dress up.

"How did you know?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Lexi I have known you for over a century."

"That's true."

"Just be careful please." Stefan says.

"I'll be fine, if Kol gets to touchy ill just tell him you'll get jealous." I reply with a smile.

"I'm serious Lex." Stefan says but smiles a little.

"I'll be fine dad." I say walking back into the bathroom.

"You're older then me so I cant be your father."

"Yes but I have more fun."

When Stefan doesn't say anything I walk out of the bathroom to find him looking at a photo which fell out of my bag. It's a picture of Lee and myself smiling at the camera.

"It's a beautiful picture." Stefan says when I walk over to him.

"It the last one that was taken of us." I say putting it back in my bag when Stefan heads it to me.

"Lexi…" Stefan starts.

"Please Stefan don't…" I beg him.

"You haven't talked about it at all."

"I know nut when I'm ready I will." Before Stefan could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Pretend you didn't hear it, we aren't done talking." Stefan says blocking my way when I head for the door.

"I can't vampire remember have excellent hearing, I'll be back later." I say when he didn't move.

"May escort you down stairs?" Stefan asks smiling at me offer me his arm.

"Haha always the gentleman." I say put my arm though his and we walk down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Jeremy and Caroline were standing in front of Kol neither looking to happy to see him. When Kol sees us he smiles , " Good evening Lexi you look lovely." He says kissing my hand that hasn't around Stefan's arm.

"Afternoon Kol." Stefan says to Kol.

"Hi there Stefan." He says nodding at him.

"Ready to go?" I ask after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Yes lets." Kol says offering his arm. I smile at Stefan before letting go of his and taking Kol's.

"Where are we going?" I ask Kol after we had both gotten into the car.

"It's a surprise." Kol replies mysteriously.

"I don't like surprise." I mutter.

"Haha me neither." Kol says starting the engine.

"Well at least that one thing we have in common." I say.

"I think you'll find we have lots in common." Kol argues.

"Really like what?" I ask faking interest.

"You'll have to what and find out." Kol says smiling at me.

"I suppose I will." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:)

I woke up to lots of noise coming from downstairs. Then there was a knock on the room door. "Lexi its Stefan can I come in?" I hear Stefan's voice say through the door. "Sure it's your room after all" I reply sitting up in the bed. Stefan opens the door and smiles at me, "You have nice nap." he asks sitting down on the bed.

"I did thank you, didn't realize how tired I was." I reply.

"It's been a long few days."

"I know, have you gotten any sleep?" I ask him.

"Not much." he admits.

"Then you get some sleep and I'll hold down the fort." I say getting up.

"That's not necessary..." Stefan starts to say.

"There will be no discussion; don't make me go all mother hen on your ass." I threaten him.

"Lexi…"

"Go to sleep you haven't slept in two days." I order him.

"I am kind of tired." He finally admits.

"I know you are so, get some sleep and I'll see you later." I say as I walk across the room and close the door behind me.

I down walk the stairs trying to find someone who could tell me where I could find something to eat. I walk into the living room to find Damon sitting the couch. "Hey" he says when he sees me.

"Do you have something to eat around here?" I ask sitting down on the other side of the room. "Sure we have O+ in the fridge in the basement."

"Thanks" I say turning to leave.

Damon said "He told you right?" he asks not nothing to mention Stefan's name.

"He told me some yes." I reply turning to look at Damon.

"I love her Lexi." he says looking up at me.

"So does he even if he won't admit it to himself." I reply.

"He doesn't love her as a vampire, he told her so himself."

"Stefan knows that Elena loves you, and yes because she is different he finds it hard to love her."

"If you love someone you love them no matter what, surely you understand that." Damon says.

"I do understand that, Damon." I say sighing.

"He obviously didn't care that much when he was jumping in bed with Rebekah."

"Its not need to make things up Damon." I reply turning to leave.

"He didn't tell you then." Daman says.

"Tell me what?" I ask turning around again.

"That he got friendly with Rebekah." Damon says slowly emphasizing ever word.

"What do you mean he got friendly with Rebekah?"

"He slept with her, again." Damon explained. I am speechless for a while minutes. "It's true." Damon says as I walking around and walked away. I was still busy processing what Damon had told me when I walk into the kitchen and found Elena and Jeremy talking softly to each other. When they saw me they both smiled at me. "Hey Lexi wondered where you went." Jeremy said smiling at me. _He sure smiles a lot_ I think to myself. "Sorry about that was exhausted so I went to sleep." I explained.

"Did you sleep well?" Elena asks.

"I did thank you, but I'm starving."

"There's blood in that fridge." Elena said pointing to the fridge.

"Thanks." I say. After I had found what I was looking for I turned around to find Elena had disappeared and Jeremy was making himself a sandwich. "Ill go eat somewhere else." I say heading for the door.

"That's not necessary." Jeremy says stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I ask stunned turning to him.

"It doesn't bother me anymore have gotten used to it." Jeremy explained.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

"Come with me I know where we can eat." Jeremy say placing his sandwich on a plate and walking passed me. He leads me to the far end of the boarding school and opens the door. When I step through the door into a little garden lit up with candles. "This is so pretty." I saying going to sitting the grass.

"We built it because it is a peaceful place it's easier for Bonnie to do her magic in a peaceful." Jeremy explained before he took a bit from his sandwich. I slowly lift the bad to my mouth but couldn't drink from it. "You don't have to be shy about it." Jeremy says seeing my hesitation. "I don't usually eat in front of people or at least humans." I explain.

"I see it really doesn't bother me though, but if you're not comfortable to eat in front of me then ill go." Jeremy started to say.

"No that's okay if just haven't been around anyone who didn't me eating except for Lee." I explain taking a sip from my bag.

"Lee?" Jeremy asks.

"He is… was my boyfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"He died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Jeremy said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I reply.

"So you are the one who kidnapped Stefan?" Jeremy asks changing the subject.

"Yes I am, I hadn't seen him for a while and I needed to talk to someone and Stefan has always been there for me."

"I'm glad he has you and that you have him; even though Elena and Stefan aren't together anymore he has still saved my life on several occasions and I owe him." Jeremy said before taking a bit from his sandwich.

"How do you feel about Elena and Damon?" I ask Jeremy.

"I not sure not going to say I'm the biggest fan of it."

"Do you know think is just the sire bound or something else?"

"It must the sire bound, isn't it?" Jeremy asks looking up at me.

"Jeremy a sire bound can only happen if the feelings are there …" I start to explain.

"Damon has like Elena for a long time." Jeremy interrupts me.

"From both side Jeremy, Elena must love Damon just as much as he loves her." I say in thought.

"Well it doesn't matter its Elena who will have to pick between Stefan and Damon." Jeremy says "If Stefan still loves her.""He does Jeremy but he is so hurt because of Elena and Damon because it's his brother and his girlfriend that he doesn't want to allow himself to feel anything for her." I reply looking Jeremy in the eye.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asks.

"I have been around for a long time, and I know Stefan very well." Just then Matt came into the room "Sorry to interrupt but Kol is here and he wants to see you Jeremy." He says looking at Jeremy before turn to me "You ready to meet a massive pain in the ass." He asks.

"Haha lets go." I say getting up and following Jeremy and Matt back inside. When we got inside Jeremy want to put his plate in the sink before heading to the living room. We stopped in the doorway. I noticed an unfamiliar face sitting the couch where Jeremy and I had sat for the spell. The man or boy should I say looked up at us before saying "Hi Jeremy." As if they were best friends.

"Kol, why are you here?" Jeremy asks not moving from his position in the doorway.

"I just wanted to know how our little hunter is doing today." Kol said before looking at me.

"Why hello there I don't believe we have had the pleasure." Suddenly Kol was standing in front of me. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He says taking my hand and kissing it. I was about to say something about how it wasn't a pleasure to meet him when I got an idea.

"Hi I'm Lexi Branson." I reply giving him a huge smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kol replied returning the smile. _I'm going to have to have to wash my hand about 30 times_ I think after he let go of it.

"Kol want exactly do you want?" Jeremy asks moving to stand right next to me.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my friends?" Kol asks smiling at him in while that makes him look like a bad guy in a horror.

Damon laughed from his seat on the couch.

"Is something funny?" Kol asks looking at him over his shoulder.

"No nothing, just wouldn't say we are friends seeing as we have tried to kill each other several times." Damon replied.

"Well just wanted to see if you have made any progress in finding the cure." Kol says.

"We haven't Stefan disappeared and we were to busy looking for him to do anything else, sorry." Damon replied.

"That would be my fault." I interrupt Kol. He looked back at me.

"I haven't seen Stefan in a while and really missed him so I sort of kidnapped him." I explain looking Kol straight in the eye as I talk.

"Haha i see." Kol laughed.

"Haha much to implosive for my own good." I say laughing with Kol.

"Implosive isn't always a bad thing though." Kol says winking at me.

"Ohh I know sometimes it can be a very good thing." I reply smiling at Kol. I caught sight of Caroline staring open mouth at me; I tried to give a reassuring smile without Kol seeing. She saw my smile and closed her mouth nodding at me.

"Such a delightful person, hope you'll be around for a while." Kol said.

"Lexi will be around, she is helping us find the cure." Caroline says.

"That is fantastic." Kol says emphasising every word. I simply smiled at him.

"Well I must be getting back to my sister and brother." Kol says throwing a quick look over his shoulder and then looking back at me. "would you like me to walk you out?" I ask Kol. "That be very nice you." He replied following me outside. "Perhaps you would care to join me for dinner this evening?" Kol asks me.

"I would be honoured to be your date for this evening, pick me up at 7." I say walking back into the house and closing the door behind me before Kol could say anything else.

I walk back into the living room and everyone looks up at me. "What the hell was that?" Damon asks.

"What was what?" I ask pretending not to know what he is talking about.

"You were flirting with Kol." Caroline says.

"Oh that."

"Yes that" Jeremy says.

"What are you up too?" Damon asks.

"I'm not up to anything Damon." I reply before turning and heading back to the little garden that Jeremy showed me. About an hour later Jeremy stepped through the door and took a seat next to me. "Its 6 now your date is in an hour." He says.

"I better get ready then." I say but don't move.

"Are you really going to go on a date with that idiot?" Jeremy asks.

"I have to." I reply.

"Why? You don't strike me as then type who says yes to every guy who asks you out." Jeremy says.

"Kol is Klaus's brother."

"Yes so?" Jeremy asks still completely confused.

"I need to get close to Klaus" I explain.

"Why?"

"It's personal Jeremy."

"I can keep a secret." Jeremy says.

"What possible reason could you have to want to get close to Klaus." Jeremy asks talking more to him self then me.

"I have to go get ready." I say standing up.

I walked into Stefan's room and didn't find him sleeping so I went to shower. When I came out of the bathroom Stefan was sitting on the bed staring at me.

"What you think?" I ask gesturing to Dark blue dress I'm wearing.

"I think you should wear the red one, Kol likes the colour and he will like the colour on you." Stefan says tossing the red dress which was on the bed at me.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me choose a dress that Kol would like most instead of accusing me of loosing my mind?" I ask Stefan as I head back into the bathroom to change.

"I do think your crazy for going on a date with Kol." Stefan admits when I come out of the bathroom.

"But you're not going to do anything?" I ask walking up to him.

"No I'm not." He replies.

"Zip me up please." I say turning around.

"You're doing this to get close to Klaus right?" he asks as he zips the dress up.

"How did you know?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Lexi I have known you for over a century."

"That's true."

"Just be careful please." Stefan says.

"I'll be fine, if Kol gets to touchy ill just tell him you'll get jealous." I reply with a smile.

"I'm serious Lex." Stefan says but smiles a little.

"I'll be fine dad." I say walking back into the bathroom.

"You're older then me so I cant be your father."

"Yes but I have more fun."

When Stefan doesn't say anything I walk out of the bathroom to find him looking at a photo which fell out of my bag. It's a picture of Lee and myself smiling at the camera.

"It's a beautiful picture." Stefan says when I walk over to him.

"It the last one that was taken of us." I say putting it back in my bag when Stefan heads it to me.

"Lexi…" Stefan starts.

"Please Stefan don't…" I beg him.

"You haven't talked about it at all."

"I know nut when I'm ready I will." Before Stefan could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Pretend you didn't hear it, we aren't done talking." Stefan says blocking my way when I head for the door.

"I can't vampire remember have excellent hearing, I'll be back later." I say when he didn't move.

"May escort you down stairs?" Stefan asks smiling at me offer me his arm.

"Haha always the gentleman." I say put my arm though his and we walk down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Jeremy and Caroline were standing in front of Kol neither looking to happy to see him. When Kol sees us he smiles , " Good evening Lexi you look lovely." He says kissing my hand that hasn't around Stefan's arm.

"Afternoon Kol." Stefan says to Kol.

"Hi there Stefan." He says nodding at him.

"Ready to go?" I ask after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Yes lets." Kol says offering his arm. I smile at Stefan before letting go of his and taking Kol's.

"Where are we going?" I ask Kol after we had both gotten into the car.

"It's a surprise." Kol replies mysteriously.

"I don't like surprise." I mutter.

"Haha me neither." Kol says starting the engine.

"Well at least that one thing we have in common." I say.

"I think you'll find we have lots in common." Kol argues.

"Really like what?" I ask faking interest.

"You'll have to what and find out." Kol says smiling at me.

"I suppose I will." I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here." Jeremy said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said taking the cup of coffee from Jeremy.

"Maybe you should take a break; come sit outside with me." Jeremy said holding out his hand.

"Maybe a break would do me some good." Bonnie says taking his hand and following him to the garden.

"It's so peaceful out here." Bonnie said after they sat down on the bench.

"I thought you might like it; you've trying to figure out the map for four hours now." Jeremy said putting his arm around Bonnie.

"Has it really been that?" Bonnie asked looking at Jeremy.

"It has." Jeremy said.

"I lost track of time." Bonnie said put her cup down on the table next to her.

"Well we all knew it wouldn't be the easiest thing to figure out but i know we can do it."

"We?" Bonnie said leaning closer to Jeremy.

"We are in this together, Bonnie." Jeremy said leaning in to kiss Bonnie.

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus said looking at them.

"Yes you are actually." Jeremy said scowling at Klaus.

"Well I am sorry for the interruption, but I am looking for my brother." Klaus explained looking between the two of them.

"Which one?" Bonnie said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Kol, hew seems to have run off again and I tracked him to here."

"He was here but he left again." Jeremy said.

"Where did he go?" Klaus said.

"Why do you care so much?" Bonnie asked.

"I like to keep my dear little brother on a short leash, he can get into trouble really easily." Klaus explained slowly.

"He is out with a friend of Stefan." Jeremy said.

"My brother mentioned that he had returned, who is this friend my brother has chosen to keep him company tonight?" Klaus asked sweetly.

"Her name is Lexi; Stefan is inside your welcome to talk to him about her." Bonnie explained.

"Lexi, what a pretty name." Klaus said mostly to himself "Thank you for your help, I think talking to Stefan is great idea." Klaus said heading into the house.

"Think there is trouble among that family." Jeremy said as soon as Klaus had disappeared.

"Maybe Kol isn't exactly doing as Klaus wants at the moment." Bonnie said.

"Perhaps, now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Jeremy asked smiling at Bonnie.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said just as there lips met.

**...**

"You know I can't image it being easy for you to be here, Stefan." Klaus said stand in his doorway.

"Klaus what an unwelcome surprise." Stefan said turning to him.

"Now now Stefan I am trying to be polite." Klaus said with a smile that looked more like a warning not to test him.

"What can I help you with Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I am incurring about a friend of yours whom my brother has taken a liking to." Klaus said taking a set on the chair.

"Kol seems to be interested in my friend Lexi." Stefan said.

"I gathered from the witch and Elena's brother down stairs."

"What do you want to know about her Klaus?"

"Do you trust her?" Klaus asked.

"Yes i do, i don't know why that would matter to you."

"I matters to me because if you trust her that means i can't." Klaus explained as if was taking to a three year old.

"Your brother seems to trust her." Stefan said.

"Is this her?" Klaus asked suddenly next to the bed picking up a picture. It's a picture of Stefan, Percy, Buxton, Hugo and Lexi in front of a circus.

"Yes that's her, that picture was taken the night we met."

"She is quit beautiful." Klaus remarked putting the picture down.

"Why has your brother taken an interesting in Lexi, Klaus?"

"My brother likes pretty things and your friend must have intrigued my brother." Klaus explained.

"Let my know if they should return." Klaus said turning to leave the room.

"You don't need to worry Klaus Kol is in no danger from Lexi." Stefan said.

"Im not concerned for my brothers safety; just intrigued my your friend and her intensions for my baby brother." Klaus said before disappearing.

**...**

_She looks like a good target... pretty and young _I think to myself as I start to follow a girl with blonde hair wearing a red jacket. She turns into a alley and I makes sure there are no people around and jumps at her, but she spins around and throws me against the wall.

"Why do all you young ones always think a girl is the easiest pray?" the girl asks.

"How did you..." I start.

"You're not the only one you know." She says taking a step back from him.

"You're like me?" I ask.

"Well seeing as I just kicked your undead ass and seeing as im still alive im to going to go with yes." the girl replies.

"You knew i was following you?" I ask.

"Well duh... I much older then you and saw you and your friend make googly eyes at me inside the tent."

"You saw us?"

"Yes i did, i have seen so many circuses in my lifetime it takes on with an extra something to get my attention."

"Oh really?" I said giving her a smile.

"It's true that's why you immediately caught my attention." the girl said taking a step forward.

"Well i apologies for attempting to kill you." I say before turn to leave. As I turn my back of the girl she appears in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" she asks.

"Im going to go find a meal." I say trying to get past her.

"Do like being like this?" She girl asks Stefan as he tries to get past her.

"Like being like what?" I ask confused.

"A monster." she replies.

"Im not a monster." I argue.

"Oh really so killing girls in alleys isn't a monstrous thing to do?"

"I was and still am hungry." I say walking past her.

"Well if you change your mind ill be here for the next three days." the girls says walking back to the circus.

"Change my mind about what?" I ask walking next to her.

"Being a monster there are other ways to survive and i can teach you how." she explains.

"Im good thanks." I say.

"If you're sure; see you around." the girl say walking toward a group of guys.

"Hey i never got your name." I tell the girl. She stops and turns to me "My name is Lexi." She says.

"Im Stefan." i say.

"It's nice to meet you Stefan; i hope to see you soon." Lexi says.

**...**

I hear someone calling my name and as i open my eyes I see Lexi leaning over me.

"Lexi?" He asks.

"Well unless im being possessed by something, you its still me." I reply taking off my jacket.

"When did you get back?" Stefan asks.

"About ten minutes ago; you were passed out on the bed so I went to get something to eat." i explain taking a seat on the bed.

"I was dreaming about the first time we met." Stefan said.

"Ohh you mean the time you tried to kill me thinking i was human?"

"Yes that time, seeing as i have tried to kill you since." Stefan said.

"Haha that's true because you know Id kick your ass." I say.

"You wish." Stefan said.

"Don't start with me Stefan" I threaten throwing a pillow at him which he catches.

"So how was your date with Kol?" He asks after a while.

"Its was alright thanks, Jeremy says Klaus was looking for us."

"More Kol then you." Stefan says.

"He is worried Kol would do something stupid like kill you."

"What? Really? Awesome." I reply.

"Why is that awesome?" Stefan asks.

"Because now Klaus will know who i am and after Kol tells him about our date i can meet the rest of the family." I explain.

"What..."Stefan starts.

"Don't worry Stefan im not going to do anything stupid i just need a way into the family." I say.

"What is your plan make Kol fall in love with you then kill him?" Stefan asks.

"No that stupid, don't want to kill Kol ; i want to kill Klaus." i explain.

"Revenge wont bring Lee back Lexi."

"Don't Stefan." i say getting up "he took the love of my life away from me; he will pay." i say walking out of the room.

"Hey Lexi." Damon starts.

"Not a good time Damon." I say walking past him into the garden.

"Is everything alright? Are you two having a lover's argument?" Damon asks sitting down next to me,

"You can't take anything series can you?" I ask.

"I was trying to help." Damon said getting up turning to leave.

"Do you know what it feels like to have someone taken away the one you love you more then anything; the meaning of your life?" i ask looking up at Damon.

"Yes actually i do." Damon said sitting down again.

"Katharine?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes i was madly in love with her; i knew she was vampire and I didn't care." Damon explained.

"Must have hurt when she chose Stefan?"

"Yes it did and i didn't think i would ever feel that way again about anyone and then i met someone who showed my its possible to love again."

"Elena?" I ask.

"Yes but not who im talking about" Damon said looking down at me.

"Who?" I asked looking down at the grass then back at him.

"Her name was Rose." Damon started "She helped us with our Klaus problem."

"Where is she now?" I ask.

"She died; bitten by a werewolf, i held her in my arms as she died; she just grew weaker and weaker with every breath i wish there was something i could have done for her." Damon explained.

"You loved her didn't you?" I ask recognizing the look in his eyes.

"You know what Lexi i did, she made me what to be better, i wanted to be better for her."

"Klaus killed Lee." I say.

"Lee?" Damon asks.

"He was the love of my life; he was human and we fell in love immediately." I take a breath before continuing." he know what i was i showed him and he still loved me and so i turned him." i finished.

"Why?" Damon asks i could hear the confusion in his voice.

"To love someone forever you need to live forever Damon and that was our plan." I explained as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Why did Klaus kill him?" Damon asks.

"I don't know but i will find out, Stefan says i should forgive and forget but I don't know how to go on anymore." i say as more tears escape from my eyes.

"Hey its okay." Damon says putting his arms around me.

"I just can't keep living like this, it hurts so much." I say into Damon shirt.

"Its okay its going to be okay." Damon repeats.

"How, how is it going to be okay Damon?" I ask pulling away from him.

"Its going to be okay because im going to help you." Damon says brushing hair out of my face.

"You are?" i asked skeptically.

"Yes i am." Damon says.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"I know what you're going through and maybe get the revenge you need will give you the comfort you need." Damon said.

"Why are you being so nice to me Damon, we aren't exactly good friends."

"Im not the same person i was when we met Lexi; i want to prove it to you." Damon said. We juts sat there looking at each other for ten minutes when my phone suddenly started ringing.

"I should go see if Bonnie needs help." Damon said getting up and walking back inside.

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hey peach guess who?" i hear a man's voice say.

"Percy is that you?" I ask the person on the phone.

"It's my baby, where you?" Percy asks.

"Im in Mystic Falls." I say.

"That's great we are leaving now, we have a surprise for you." Percy said before hanging up the phone.

"That was weird." I say putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Stefan asks from behind me,

"Percy, he said he had a surprise for me." I said getting up.

"Is he coming here?" Stefan asks walking back to the house with me.

"Apparently." i said.

"Lex..." Stefan says grabbing my arm.

"What is it Stefan?" i ask looking at him.

"I found something." Stefan says taking a silver ring out of his pocket.

"You kept it?" i said looking at the ring.

"I did." Stefan says.

"So did i." I say pulling up my necklace and on the chain is the same ring.

"You remember where we got these?" Stefan asks.

"I do, the first night you resisted human blood." i said.

"I was walking to the park where we were to meet when i saw them and i know you'd love them."

"We called them our friendship rings because we know we would be friends forever." I finished.

"Exactly." Stefan said putting the ring back on.

"Try to understand Stefan for me." I say.

"I am; just don't hate me okay."

"I could never." I say hugging him.

"Im glad to hear it." Stefan says hugging my back.

"Hey guys can you come in here for a second." we hear Bonnie say.

When we walk into the living room everyone is sitting on the floor holding hands.

"What's going on?" i ask.

"We think we found a way to read the map." Bonnie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lexi are you alright?" I heard Elena call through the room door.

"I'm fine Elena." I reply.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks.

I opened the door and looked at her and said "I am fine thank you, Elena and even if I wasn't your not exactly the person I would talk to".

"I'm sorry I'll leave you alone now." Elena said walking down the stairs.

"That was nice." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry Stefan I'll apologise later; I just need to be left alone right now" I said walking back into the room and closing the door.

...

I was walking out of a bar in New York when I bummed into a man. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to where I was going" the man said. "Its okay it was my fault." I said.

"It was no problem at all." The man said.

I woke up and went downstairs and found Elena in the living room. "Hey." I said sitting down next to her. "Hey." She said back. "I want to apologise for my outburst earlier".

"Its okay." Elena said smiling at me. "You not mad at me?" I ask.

"Nope you had a right to react the way you did." Elena explained.

"I just don't think trusting Klaus and his band of originals is the smartest idea."

"Who said anything about trusting them? We can't read the map but Klaus can."

"You think they'll help us?" I asked.

"I don't know; they want the cure just as much as we do so maybe that's enough to convince them." Elena said.

"And you guys want my to convince Kol that it's in everyone's best interest if he helps us."

"Kol's interest in you makes this much easier if we can convince them to help or make a deal that will favour both party's; we might actually get the cure" Elena said slowly.

"Why do you want it?" I asked Elena.

"What the cure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Stefan has always wanted to be human and this might be his only chance." Elena explained.

"Wouldn't you take it?" I ask.

"No, I wouldn't" Elena said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because then I would be human and Damon wouldn't." She said looking at me.

"You would give up having a normal life to be with Damon, why?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Lexi" she said sounding tired.

"You love him don't you?" I ask.

"I do with all I am." She said.

"You should go get some sleep; I'll take care of things for a while." I said quickly.

"Thanks Lexi," she said walking up stairs.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just a sweetheart." a man said from behind me.

It took me two minutes to recognise that voice.

"Hello Klaus." i said turning around. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"Have we met before?" He said slowly as saying it slowly would make him remember me.

"Your Kol's brother." I replied.

"Ahh yes you're my brother's new special friend." Klaus stepping forward extending his hand.

"Haha i see he has told you about me and the fact that you were here yesterday." i said shaking my hand.

"If i may ask you something." Klaus said pull my closer to him.

"Sure." i say a little uneasy.

"What do you insist on keeping my brother company?" He asked slowly.

"I have no intentions for your brother Klaus." i said taking a step back "I enjoy your brothers company and he seems like a very kind man."

"You think my brother is a good person?" He asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I think your brother has some good inside him somewhere." i said sitting down opposite him.

"Lexi, it's a very short name." Klaus remarked.

"It's Alexia, Alexia Branson actually." I said.

"Ahh such a lovely name." Klaus said.

"Thank you." i said.

"So why exactly have i been invited here?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We need your help; we can't read this map but you can." i said pointing to it.

"And why exactly would i help you?" Klaus asked giving me a smile.

"Because you want the cure just as bad as we do, Klaus." i said standing up sitting down next to him.

"How about i take the map and kill anyone whom gets in my way." Klaus said looking at me.

"You wont do that." i said sounding a l to more confident then what i felt.

"Ohh and why is that?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because you need as to find It." i said.

"What would make you think that?"

"You see that write in the bottom on the page." i asked pointing to it.

"Yes its Latin _Ninguno de sangre mas antigua puede entrer" _Klaus reads it off the map.

"It means none of the oldest blood can enter." I explained.

"Ahh you know your Spanish, Alexia." Klaus said looking at me again,

"I do; but it means that not you or any member of your family can enter the tomb where the cure is being kept."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oldest blood Klaus, your family is the oldest vampires to exist; the originals." i said and the look on his face told me that he know i was right.

"So what do you propose?" Klaus asked standing up.

"Well you help us find the cure and we will see what happens then." i said looking up at him.

"I don't think so; how about i just find any vampire out there that is willing to help me and make them get it for me." Klaus said reaching for the map. Before he could grab it though i threw it into the fire. "No what have you done?" Klaus said pinging me against the wall.

"Klaus let her go." Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Stefan said as they rushed into the room.

"You destroyed it." Klaus said growling at me.

"Yes but i memorised it." I said.

"Klaus if you kill her we all loose the cure." Caroline said.

"She's right." i said looking between the group of people and Klaus.

Klaus seemed to consider this for a while and then let me go and stepped away from me.

"We will all have to work together Klaus." Damon said.

"I'll walk you out Klaus." i said walking on of the room; Klaus stands there for a while but then follows.

When we got to his car i turned to face him.

"What is you want to tell me that you can't say in front of your friends?" Klaus asks curiously.

"Im the only one who knows the map to finding the cur." i said

"I know that already." Klaus said impatiently

"I will help you find it but we have to make a deal ill give you the cure in exchange of two things." I said slowly.

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked curiously.

"One you won't harm any of there people in that house." I said.

"Fair enough and the second."

"That i will tell you when we find the cure; do we have a deal?" I ask stretching out my hand.

"Very well." Klaus said shaking me hand "but i would advise you not to double cross me." Klaus warned.

"I not going to double cross you Klaus; believe it or not it's in my best interests to work with you." i said.

...

"What did you two talk about?" Damon asked when i opened the door.

"Hey, nothing much." i said as Damon blocked my path.

"I heard what you said; i was just giving you the option to tell me yourself." Damon said.

"Well then this is a pointless conversation." i said try to walk past him.

"Lexi" Damon started.

"No Damon; we had a heart to heart and now we are actually friends." i said taking a step closer to him. "But don't pretend that you know me or that you actually care, you'll get your cure don't worry."

"That's not what i was worried about i was worried about you." Damon said looking me in the ye as he said it.

"Well you don't have to be i can take care of myself i have done it for a really long time." i said walking past him. i had just walked around the corner when i heard Stefan.

"Let her go; she needs some space." Stefan said walking down the stairs.

"She's making a mistake by making deals with Klaus, Stefan." Damon said.

"Lexi is a very independent person Damon she will ask for help when she needs it." Stefan said.

"Hey are you okay with all this? Don't you care about her anymore?" Damon asked his voice sounding venomous.

"The question is why you are suddenly so protective of Lexi, Damon." that was the last thing i heard i ran. i didn't know where I was going but i need to think and there was just to many people in that house.

I stopped when i reached the bridge. _Peace and quit _I thought as I looked at the moon's reflection in the river.

Just then my phone rang and i was busy deciding if i should answer or not when i heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Hello?" i asked the invisible thing.

"I didn't mean to startle you." that familiar voice said.

"Kol, its no problem at all." i said walking over to him.

"My brother told me that he had spoken with you so i wanted to check that you okay." Kol said meeting me in the middle of the bridge.

"Im fine i just needed space from that house; need to think." I explained.

"Is it anything that i can help with?" Kol said taking a step closer to me.

"Thank you for the offer but no not really." I lay my hand on his cheek.

"Well if you need help you know where to find me." Kol said smiling at me.

"Im going assume your brother told you that i destroyed the map." I said looking at him.

"Yes he did; he isn't happy about it but he seems to trust you somewhat." Kol said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You're still breathing aren't you?" Kol said with a laugh.

"Haha well yes i guess I Am." i said laughing with him.

"You seem sad my love." Kol said taking my hand.

"I am; just remembering old times." i said looking at the river again.

"How did you find me Kol?" i asked.

"i followed you." Kol said sort of embarrassed "Im sorry."

"That's all right." i said smiling at him again and he returned the smile.

"Come with me." Kol said leading away from the water.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You seem tired ill take you back." Kol said stooping.

"I am taking my home." I said as Kol picked me up.

"Don't worry I will." He said and started running the direction of Stefan's house,

"No take me to your home please; i can't go back yet." i said looking up at him. He seemed to think about it for a minute and then changed direction. I remember hearing a car hoot before everything when black.

...

I woke up in a bed covered with a blue blanket. i sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened. I got up and went to the window and was about to open it when i heard a voice "I wouldn't do that my love." Kol said walking into the room.

"How long have i been asleep?" i asked stretching.

"Twelve hours or so." Kol said walking over to me.

"What? Stefan will be so worried; where's my phone?" I asked looking around the room for it.

"Here." Kol said landing it to me.

"Thanks." i said smiling at him. I was right there were three missed calls from Stefan's number and a text as well. I opened the text and it reads _**Lexi, where are you? You just took off. i haven't heard from by the morning im going to come looking for you. S.S**_.

I quickly type my response and put the phone in my pocket again. "So did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.

"I did actually." He replied smiling.

"This is your room isn't it?" i asking around.

"It is." Kol said.

"It's a nice room." I said.

"Kol, can you please come down here?" we heard Klaus yell from downstairs.

"If you want we can just sneak out of the window." I said walking up to him.

"Haha yes and make my brother chase us down; id rather not." Kol said running a hand over my hair.

"Well then i guess we should go down stairs." I said dramatically.

"I have something to show you after we find out what my dear brother wants." Kol said taking my hand.

"Really?" i ask.

"Yes but you'll have to wait a little bit." Kol said leaning closer to me.

"As long as its a really good surprise ill wait." I said. Our lips were almost touching when Klaus calls Kol downstairs again.

"We better go." i said starting to walking with Kol following.

"What is the emergency?" Kol said when we got downstairs.

"Well we have some guests to greet brother." Klaus said.

"Morning Klaus." I said coming around the corner.

"Ahh well i didn't realise that you had a guest of your own over brother; good morning Alexia." Klaus said bowing.

"People don't bow anymore Klaus." I said smiling at him.

"I forget sometime." Klaus said just then two people walked in and immediately. The man and i lock eyes for a second before he turns to Klaus.

Just then a girl with blonde hair appeared behind Klaus.

"Ahh Rebekah come here quickly i have someone id like you to meet." Kol said and the girl came over..

"Rebekah this is Lexi; Lexi this is my sister Rebekah."

"It's to meet you." I said smiling at her.

"Where did you find this one, Kol?" Rebekah asked before walking back to Klaus.

"Don't mind her." Kol whispered in my ear just as the man came over and they hugged.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kol said the man.

"I have been everywhere brother." the man replied.

"Oh im sorry where are my manners; Brother this is Lexi." Kol said.

"Lexi this is." Kol started to say.

"Elijah." I finished.

"Ahh i remember you from a long time ago its nice to see you again miss, Branson." Elijah said.

"You two know each other?" Kol asked looking from Me to Elijah.

"We met a long time ago." I said.

...

I was walking out of a bar in New York when I bummed into a man. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to where I was going" the man said. "Its okay it was my fault." I said.

"It was no problem at all." The man said.

"Can i walk you to your house?" the man asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Im Alexia Branson." I said curtsying to him.

"Im Elijah Michelson." The man said.

Hey guys i know not really focusing on Stefan right now but please review:) would love to hear your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Wow you're actually back thought you would move in with your new special friend?" Damon said as Lexi closed the door.

"Aww what's wrong? You miss me Damon." Lexi asked looking at him leaning against the wall.

"Don't get cute with me." Damon warned.

"What exactly do you want from me Damon?" Lexi asked hanging up my coat.

"I don't want anything except for you to remember why you got into this in the first place."

"I am fully aware of why I am Damon." Lexi said walking up to him.

"Really you sure because you seem to be getting really attached to Kol and the rest of the evil scooby gang." Damon argued.

"Okay let's get one thing staight; I am well aware of what I'm getting into and I am not get attached anyone." Lexi said.

"Are you sure Lexi?" Damon asked sounding worrying.

"Yes I Am Damon; you said you would help me are you still in?" Lexi asked.

"Yes I am." Damon said looking me in the eye.

"Good you're going to need a suit though."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is having a dance tonight and I need some back up." Lexi said.

"What are we doing?" Damon asked.

"I'll explain tonight." Lexi said just as Stefan comes down stairs.

"Hey, you're back." Stefan said.

"Hey." Lexi said hugging him hello.

"So how was your little sleepover?" Stefan asked.

"It was nice thanks." Lexi replied.

…

"Lexi are you in here." Lexi heard Stefan call from behind the door.

"Yes I am come on in." Lexi yelled from the bathroom.

"Damon mentioned that you two are going out tonight." Lexi heard Stefan say.

"Yes we are." Lexi said walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow you look lovely." Stefan said looking at me.

"Really?" Lexi asked looking at the mirror.

"Yes you do."

"Thank you." Lexi said smoothing the blue dress.

"Where exactly are you going dressed like that if I may ask?"

"Klaus is having a party tonight and Kol asked me to be his date for the evening." Lexi said.

"And Damon is coming because?" Stefan asked.

"Damon will be the distraction for the evening." Lexi replied.

"What kind of distraction?" Stefan asked getting up from the bed.

"He will distract Kol while I try and talk to Klaus." Lexi explained handing him a necklace.

"What exactly are you going to talk to Klaus about?" Stefan asked putting the necklace on for Lexi.

"I'm just going to talk to him Stefan get him to trust me a bit."

"Why would you care if they trust you or if they don't?"

"People tend to open up to people whom they trust more easily then ones whom they don't." Lexi explained.

"Kol seems to trust you." Stefan commented as I put on my shoes.

"Kol is a child; he likes his toys and but he seems to be helpful for the moment."

"You like him." Stefan said.

"What don't be absurd, Stefan"

"You do even if you won't admit it; a small part of you cares about him."

"That's enough Stefan I am late already." Lexi said pick up my jacket and walking down stairs.

"Wow you look sexy." Damon said holding the door open for me.

"Thank you Damon but that is kind of the point." Lexi said walking past him.

"So what exactly am I to do tonight?" Damon asked as he started the car.

"Well I will need you to keep Kol busy tonight for a bit because I need to talk to Klaus." Lexi explained taking her phone out of my bag.

"How do you expect me to keep him interested in me if you are around?" Damon asked.

"I don't know be creative, Damon." I said while typing a message.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked after a while.

"Nothing, just some old friends of mine whom are coming to visit me." Lexi explained.

"Do I know these friends?"

"No you don't, but they will probably be at the house by the time we get back and you can meet them."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Damon no one on earth likes you." Lexi said get out of the car as soon as Damon had parked.

"That's not true; you like me." Damon said winking at me.

"Wow it really is surprising how you haven't changed." Lexi said staring to walk to the mansion in front of them.

"I have changed." Damon said blocking her way.

"Sure; if you screw up tonight I will personally make your life hell Damon."

"You going to punish me" Damon asked giving Lexi a taunting smile.

"No I won't but I will make sure that you never see light of day again." Lexi warned him with the same smile.

"Am I interrupting?" Kol asked appearing out of nowhere.

"No not at all was just about to come find you." Lexi said walking over to Kol.

"You look absolutely breath taking." Kol said leaning and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." Lexi said placing her hand in his.

"I have something for you." Kol said holding a white rose out to me.

"It's beautiful." Lexi replied.

"This is what we did when I was young." Kol explained as he took Lexi's hand and held me into the building.

"You gave them a rose." Lexi asked curiously.

"Yes you would show your fondness of a person by presenting them with a rose; if the person accepts the rose its means they share your feelings." Kol explained taking her coat.

"Well that just touching." Damon said walking past pretending to gag.

"Ignore him." Lexi said taking Kol hand and walking onto the hall which was filled with beautiful people and decorated exquisitely.

"You guys really do go way out when you throw parties." Lexi said as Kol who was leading her on to the dance floor.

"My brother enjoys his parties." Kol said.

"I see that." Lexi said.

"I am usually very bored but tonight I have the most beautiful girl keeping me company so I am sure it'll be a great night." Kol said smiling at Lexi.

"You are too kind for saying that Kol."

"It is the absolute truth." Kol said.

"I don't think your brother likes me much."

"You remind my brother of a girl he once loved with all his heart." Kol explained.

"What happened to her?" Lexi asked.

"She was killed a long time ago."

"That's so sad." Lexi said

"It was he lost his mind for about half a decade."

"What was her name?" Lexi asked.

"Em'ly." Kol said.

"What did she look like?" Lexi asked.

"A lot like you why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious?" Lexi said smiling him.

"Sorry may I interrupt?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Of course." Kol said taking a step back.

"Actually I wanted to dance with you not Lexi." Damon said forcing a smile.

"You two have fun." Lexi said as Kol stared at Damon as he was completely crazy.

"Evening Klaus." Lexi said.

"Good evening Alexia you look beautiful." Klaus said kissing her hand.

"Thank you very much Klaus." Lexi said.

"It seems my brother is otherwise entertained would you care for a dance?" Klaus asked offering me his arm.

"I would be honored." Lexi said taking his arm.

"I mean your brother no harm Klaus." Lexi said after a while of dancing.

"I don't doubt that he really cares for you and I ask you not to toy with him."

"I wouldn't dream of it; Kol is a little rough around the edges but he has been extremely kind to me."

"I am rather happy he has found someone whom makes him happy." Klaus said.

"He is rather hard to resist something I am sure you have taught him."

"Kol has his own way of doing things but I trust you won't get…. Involved in something you don't want to."

"Defiantly not; Kol is a gentleman and he is always makes sure not to force him or you into things that your comfortable."

"If I may give you some advice."

"Of course." Lexi said as the next song started.

"My baby brother likes to be told that he is wanted around." Klaus said looking at me.

"I won't hurt him I give him you have my word." Lexi said returning his gaze.

"That's great to hear." Klaus said smiling but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Will you be spending the night here again?" he asked.

"I can't unfortunately; I have some friends of mine coming to visit me." Lexi explained while Klaus led her off of the dance floor.

"Well that sounds lovely has there been any progress made on the matter we discussed a while back?" Klaus said.

"I believe it will be and no nothing yet." Lexi replied just as Kol appeared.

"May I please have my date back for what time of the dance we have left?" Kol asked taking Lexi's hand.

"Of course you may thank you for the lovely dance and conversation I hope to see more of you soon."

"Same to you Klaus." Lexi said just before Kol dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Lexi asks as they walked onto the balcony.

"You shouldn't spend time with brother." Kol said looking at the sky.

"Why not he was worried about you; he is scared that I am using you for some or other reason I was trying to convince him that it's not true." Lexi explained.

"Do you find my brother attractive?" Kol asked.

"Yes you brother is attractive and very charming." Lexi said.

"I knew it you like him." Kol said.

"Yes I do but not in the way you think." Lexi said placing a hand on his back.

"I care about you Lexi but if you a re interested in my brother you should be with him I am not a second choice."

"Your not; your the only choice Kol." Lexi said as Kol looked at her.

"My brother seems to like you and my brother always gets what he wants." Kol said weaving his fingers threw her hands so that they now faced each other.

"That's fine, guess what so do I." Lexi said smiling at Kol.

"Oh really?" Kol asked raising his eyebrows and smiling Lexi.

"Yes absolutely."

"I almost forgot your present." Kol said.

"You got me a present? Lexi asked as Kol let go of her hands to take something out of her pocket.

"I told you I have a surprise for you." Kol said holding out a box.

"What is it?" Lexi asked looking at the small red box.

"Its not an engagement ring so don't worry." Kol teased as Lexi took the box and opened it.

"Wow it's absolutely beautiful." Lexi said look at the sliver ring with a blue stone in the middle.

"It's a daylight ring." Kol said taking the box from Lexi and taking out the ring.

"Are you series?" Lexi asked and as Kol slid the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand.

"I am you told you didn't have one and had to wait for the sun to set everyday so I thought it would make a nice gift." Kol explained.

"It is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten thank you Kol." Lexi said giving him a hug. As Lexi pulled away from Kol he leaned in and gave a light kiss.

"Lexi we have to be going. "Damon said standing on the door way looking less then happy.

"Ohh right it's late." Lexi said walking over to Damon.

"Ill walk you out." Kol said.

"No, that's not necessary." Lexi said as Kol walking over to her. "Thank you for a great evening and the gift." Lexi said kissing him on the cheek before following Damon to the car.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Damon asked after a while.

"Don't try and make small talk Damon ask what you want to know." Lexi said tiredly.

"Okay you kissed Kol. "Damon stated.

"Actually he kissed me." Lexi replied.

"You lips touched."

"Well that's what you do when you kiss Damon." Lexi said.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked pulling over on the side on the road.

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Lexi asked

"What do you mean?" Damon said getting out the car. Lexi opened the door and got out.

"You are acting like a jealous boyfriend!" Lexi said.

"I am trying to protect you form making the mistake of caring about Kol." Damon all but yelled at Lexi.

"I do care about him Damon." Lexi said slowly. "But I don't love him; I loved Lee and they killed him and I won't forget that."

"They didn't kill him." Damon said looking at Lexi for the first time.

"What of course they did." Lexi argued.

"No they didn't." Damon disagreed.

"How do you know that?" Lexi asked softly.

"I know because I know killed him." Damon said.

"You do who?" Lexi asked taking a step toward Damon.

"I can't tell you." Damon said.

"Like hell you can't? You have to tell me." Lexi said.

"Why so that you can get revenge that won't make you feel better." Damon said.

"I need to know!" Lexi said loudly. Before Damon could reply a red BMW with tinted windows started hooting at them. The car stopped in front of Lexi and the driver rolled down.

"Hey there, darling." A voice said.

"Percy." I said smiling at him.

"Wow you look good love but you know you're not my type but if you want to try and change that I'm okay with that." Percy joked.

"Haha well lets see I'm into guys and so are you; somehow I don't see us happening." Lexi replied with a wink.

"Haha sure have missed your sense of humor." Percy said.

"Missed you too." Lexi said.

"So you going to show us the way to this house we are staying at?" Percy asked.

"This is Damon." Lexi said pointing at Damon "Follow us." Lexi said getting back into Damon's car.

…

"This is a pretty sweet place." Percy said as he got out of his car and walking over to open Lexi's door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Lexi said before Percy gave her a hug picking her off of the ground.

"It's so good to see you again Alex." Percy said setting her on the ground again.

"Its good seeing you too Percy." Lexi said.

"I'm Damon." Damon said introducing himself.

"I'm Percy." The two shook hands.

"So do you wan to see you surprise?" Percy asked Lexi.

"Okay." Lexi said slowly. Percy went to the back of his car and pulled out a person with a bad over there head. Percy walking back to us pushing the person forward so that they both in front us.

"Lexi meet…." Percy said taking the bag off.

"Katherine." Lexi and Damon said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Katherine said.

"Where did you find her?" Lexi asked Percy.

"She was in Mexico and I ran into her." Percy explained,

"Why did you bring her here?" Damon asked.

"She said she could help you find something." Percy said.

"What could she possibly help us with?" Lexi asked.

"Well I believe you are looking for the cure." Katherine said.

"You can help us find the cure how?" Lexi asked Katherine.

"You are missing a piece of the map and I have it." Katherine explained.

"What do you want for it?" Damon asked.

"Protection from Klaus." Katherine said.

"Why should we trust you?" Lexi asked.

"I am here to help you why else would I come with in 500 meters of Klaus."

"Fine take her inside." Lexi said.

"Right away Alex." Percy said walking passed us.

"I'll show you which room you can give her." Damon said walking in after them.

"Ohh no you don't." Lexi said grabbing him by the arm and pulling back.

"What do you want Lexi?" Damon asked sounding tired.

"You said you know who killed Lee." Lexi said.

"I do." Damon said.

"Then tell me!"

"I can't1" Damon yelled.

"Why not?" Lexi asked.

"Are you sure you wan to k now?"

"Yes I am." Lexi

"The person who killed Lee was….." Damon started to say.

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to post the chapter been really busy. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed and sent me messages letting me they like my story**** you guys rock. I promise to start writing longer chapters soon. Would love to hear your thoughts! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

"So are you going to explain why things are so awkward in this house?" I asked walking over to the bench where Lexi was sitting looking at the stars.

"What you mean?" Lexi asked not looking at me.

"I mean why you are back here in Mystica Falls." I said sitting down.

"I came back with Stefan."

"Where is Lee?" I asked.

"He's done." Lexi replied immotionless.

"What?" I asked looking Lexi.

"He died, I."

"How? When? " I asked slowly.

"Doesn't matter I the point is that I am trying not to think about it okay."

"Who is Kol?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Lexi asked looking at me.

"Damien said you were with someone named Kol." I explained to meeting her gaze.

"You talked to Damien about me?"

"Well you haven't exactly been acting like you lately and wanted to know why." I said looking at her.

"Can I show you something?" Lexi asked reaching into her pocket.

"Sure." I replied a little confused. Lexi pulled a little blue box from her jacket pocket and held it out to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it.

"Open it." Lexi said. I opened the box and sucked in the breath. There in the middle on the box and a silver ring with two Red stones in it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked handing it back to Lexi.

"From Lee, we were going to get married." Lexi explained looking at the ring.

"Really, where?"

"We hadn't figured it out yet; and only been engaged for two weeks when…" Lexi trailed off.

"Always knew you two would end up together and get married." I said slowly.

"Well when you meet the person you want to be with for the rest of your life with things have a way of working themselves out." Lexi said talking more to herself then to me.

"Im sorry, Lexi." I said.

"I know you are everyone is; Kol is a Michelson."

"As in the Michelson family?"

"Yes them." Lexi said.

"And what is the nature of your relationship with Kol Michelson." I asked slowly scared of the answer.

"Nature of my relationship? What are we 16 year olds?" Lexi asked laughing.

"Haha I didn't know how else to ask if your hooking up with Kol as people say today." I said.

"Wow hooking up interesting lingo you got there." Lexi laughed again.

"Would you just answer the question, Lexi?" I said in a tired voice.

"Kol is my friend." Lexi said.

"Oh well you don't usually kiss your friend, Lexi."

"Damien told you that too?" Lexi asked looking at the grass.

"Yes he did; he is worried about you." I said.

"I doubt that Damien doesn't worry about anyone… he has another reason for caring but I don't know what or why." Lexi replied still looking at the grass.

"He see's you as one of his closest friends, Lexi." I said after a few minutes.

"He does?" Lexi said looking at me.

"Yes he does, he says he owes you a lot." I said.

"He said that…"

"He did; he says you were there for Stefan when he wasn't and that he will never be able to repay you for that."

"Looks like there is actually a caring person in there somewhere." Lexi muttered to herself.

"Well whatever you're up to just be careful."

"I'm always careful." Lexi said.

"Im going inside I'll see you later." I said getting up.

"See you later." Lexi said put putting the small box which she still had in her hand back in her pocket.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No and they not going to." Lexi said.

"Is it a secret?" I asked.

"It's private; if you tell anyone I'll kill you." Lexi said smiling at me.

"I won't tell anyone; it's not mine to tell anyway." I said giving Lexi a smile before walking into the house.

…

"What did she say?" Damon asked as soon as I came into the living room.

"We just talked Damon; she isn't planning on running away with Kol or something stupid like that if that's what you mean," I said taking a seat next to Stefan.

"We just worried, Percy." Stefan said looking at me.

"Lexi is one of the strongest people I know and when she needs someone she'll tell you; if you keep pushing her and attempts to control her will end badly." I explained.

"We just don't want her to feel alone with Lee gone and spending time with Kol." Elena started.

"Her friends are there for her." I said looking at Elena.

I took at deep breath and looked around the room. Bonnie Bennett, who he only met a few hours ago, was sitting next to Jeremy Gilbert who had his arm tightly around her.

"So we just ignore the fact that she is well sorta dating Kol." Damon asked.

"Yes and no." I and Stefan said at the same time. They looked at each other before I yelled jinx and we both laughed.

"What we mean by yes and no is to just keep warning her about Kol but not telling to leave him alone." Stefan explained.

"Lexi will do as she wants so all we can do is stand by her and when she is ready to explain what she is up too; we will help where we can." I said.

"Do you think she'll actually include in this master plan of hers?" Elena asked.

I look down at his hands then up at Elena who was sitting next to Damien on the opposite couch.

"I think when she is ready for help she will ask." I finally replied.

Elena nodded as Damien took her hand in his.

"Hello... where is everyone?" I heard a voice call.

"We are in here Caroline." Bonnie yelled.

A girl with just passed the shoulder length hair walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked getting up and hugging the girl hello.

"I had to go check on my mom." The girl replied looking at me.

"This is an old friend of mine Percy." Stefan said as I got up to shake the girls' hand.

"Nice to meet you Percy im Caroline Forbes." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

After hugging Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie hello Caroline sat down on the arm of Stefan's chair.

"I'm going to go grab sometime for dinner, anyone want to join?" Bonnie asked standing up pulling Jeremy up with her.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy said.

"Have fun you two." Damon said winking at them as they walked passed.

"Shut up Damon." Jeremy muttered back.

"So how do you two know each other?" Caroline asked looking from Stefan to me.

"We have know each other for a very very long time." I said.

"Percy was one of my first freinds when I became well not the ripper." Stefan said laughing at his choice of works.

"Oh I see so what exactly are you doing in Mystic Falls though?" Caroline asked.

"I came to visit my friends and I brought a present with that might help you guys out." I explained.

"He brought Katherine along." Stefan said.

"As in thee Katherine?" Caroline asked looking at and I nodded.

"How did you manage that?" Caroline asked.

"I persuaded her to join us on a road trip." I replied.

"You kidnapped her." Caroline stated.

"Well yes." I said with a shrug.

"Im going to go check on her." Stefan said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Im going to bed, goodnight guys." Elena said pulling Damon up with her.

"Goodnight." Damon said to us.

"Night guys." Caroline and I said.

…

I was on my way to my room when I saw Lexi still sitting outside and was about to go join when a tall dark hair guy walked over to her and sat down next to her. I was debating if I should try and hear what they are saying or go to sleep. I decided to go with the former option and crept forward just far enough to hear them.

"You didn't reply to my text and I got worried." I heard the guy say to Lexi.

"My phone is in my room." Lexi replied.

"Ohh I see well probably should have thought of that but this way it gives me a reason to come see you."

"Haha you used the text as an excuse didn't you, Kol?" Lexi asked.

_So that's Kol… he looks young and obviously likes Lexi…._ I think to myself.

"Yes I did… Is that okay?" Kol asked shyly.

"Yes its fine." Lexi said smiling at him.

"Thank goodness." Kol replied smiling at Lexi.

_He looks like a love sick puppy…._ I think fight the urge to puck.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Kol asked standing up and holding his hand out to Lexi.

"Sure." Lexi said taking his hand.

"It looks so pretty on you." Kol said looking at the ring on Lexi hand.

"Thank you; you have really good taste in jewelry." Lexi responded.

"I picked one that reminded me of you." Kol said looking at her.

"You know you're ever charming." Lexi said taking her hand from his.

"I hope that's a good thing." Kol said.

"Im not sure yet... makes me wonder how many girls have fallen for it." Lexi said walking toward a huge willow tree.

"I have been around and I know what people like to hear." Kol said falling into step beside her.

"I already figured that out part out Kol, I know that you know how to use people without them noticing it." Lexi said.

"You think you have me figured out?" Kol asked blocking her path.

"Well you are the youngest brother in your family so always felt you have to prove that you're just as good as them… you secretly despise your brother Klaus because you feel cause he is handsome and charming that you'll always be second choice in some cases." Lexi said closing the distance between them in two steps and looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"You are good.., but I don't despise my brother." Kol said turning to walk to the tree.

"You don't seem to like him." Lexi said following him.

"We have an interesting relationship that's all." Kol explained.

"It was kind of obvious." Lexi said.

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter just been really busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy x


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Lexi heard Kol say as she started waking up. She was lying against his chest and he had his arms around her.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't think I was that tired." She said pulling away just enough to look at him.

"It's perfectly fine Lexi." Kol said smiling sweetly at Lexi.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lexi asked.

"You looked so peaceful didn't want to disturb you." Kol replied catching one of the small braids in my hair and playing with it.

"Well that very kind of you Kol."

"I do my best." Kol replied leaning toward Lexi. The kiss was sweet kind of like your first kiss. Lexi jumped away from Kol when he put his hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you." Kol said.

"Its fine you just surprised me that's all." Lexi Said.

"Your friend hasn't moved from the window think he is worried that im going to kidnap you." Kol said looking over Lexi's head.

"He doesn't know you that's all."

"Everyone seems every protective you." Kol said smiling at me.

"It gets very annoying actually." Lexi said glaring at the floor.

"Why don't you just tell them to leave you alone?" Kol asked stranding up.

"Haha I have tried but doesn't go so well." Lexi said taking Kol hand and stood up.

"Well if they drive you to the point of wanting to the point of insanity, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Kol; I have something to go take care of so I'll see you later." Lexi said giving him a hug.

"Enjoy your day." Kol said.

…

"You two looked at comfy together." Percy said as I opened the door.

"Stalker much." I mumble was walk past him into the living room.

"Obviously someone has to keep an eye on you."

"What makes you think I need a babysitter? I have been around for a very long time I know better than to fall for Kol's tricks and charms." I reply throwing myself down on a couch.

"What are up too?" Percy asked sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm working on destroying that family from the inside."

"And what about Kol?" Percy asked.

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"Can't you just tell me what you planning?" Percy asked pleadingly.

"Well actually seeing as I am no longer communicating with Damon, I would to have someone who i trust helping me." I said in thought.

"I am happy to be of service." Percy replied,

"You know that I have forgotten what it's to have someone who wants to be with me." I said slowly.

"You have lots of people who like you, Lexi." Percy said.

"That's not what I mean; you can be in a room full of people and feel completely alone."

"Lexi sometimes you have people who are there for you if you only look." Percy explained smiling at me.

"I know I have you and Stefan, Percy but other than that who do I have?" I ask sadly.

"Well apparently you have Kol." Percy said in a voice I couldn't place.

"Kol thinks of me as a new play thing, Percy which is fine with me."

"I don't think so Lexi, I see the way he looks at you, think he feels for you."

"Feels for me?" Lexi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the way he looks tells me he does."

"Ohh." I say looking at the floor.

"So what you need me to do?" Percy asked changing the subject.

"You are going chat up Rebbekah, Kol's sister."

"Why would I do that for exactly?"

"Because that give you an excuse to come with me when I go visit them next."

"So you are using me a back up?" Percy said.

"Well you actually more of distraction." Lexi grinned at him.

"Why would flirt with her because?"

"You wanted to help and she is hot so you won't mind." Lexi said winking at him as she got up.

"I'm not that easily used Lexi." Percy said as I took out my phone.

"This is her." I say showing him a picture.

"You what because you ask me I'll help you." Percy said after a bit.

"Thought you might change your mind." I laughed, "You are only aloud to flirt nothing else." I add.

"Awww you take the fun out of everything." Percy complained.

"Hahaha aww shame poor hormonal baby." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm just joking, maybe." Percy joked winking at me.

"Do whatever you want, just don't sleep with her." I replied.

"I will try my best not to."

"Guess that's all I can ask for." I say taking a seat on the couch again.

"You better not break that rule either." Percy whispered just as Stefan walked into the room.

"Break what rule?" he said curiously.

"Nothing." Percy and I said at the same time.

"Okay then haha." Stefan said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"So where's your boy?" Stefan asked teasingly poking me.

"He isn't my boy." I said poking him back.

"If you say so." Stefan said.

"Why you so happy?" I asked.

"We are getting closer to finding the cure." Stefan admitted happily.

"That's great!" I said smiling at him "Where is it?"

"We not 100% sure yet but we are getting close." Stefan admitted.

"Well at least you are getting close." Percy said.

"Did Katherine tell you anything?" I asked.

"Not much, she doesn't really say much." Stefan admitted.

"I'll try and get her to talk to me." I said getting up.

"Why would she talk to you?" Percy asked "she doesn't like you remember."

"I know she doesn't but maybe she'll talk to me." I say leaving the two men in the living room and walking to the room where Katherine was being held.

"Hey Katherine." I say opening the door and walking into the room.

"Have they sent you down her to try and get me to talk to you?" Katherine asked from her position on the bed.

"Actually I'm here to ask you about Klaus and the rest of his family." I said taking seat on the chair near the door.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Everything you know about them." I said

"Can I tell you a story?" Katherine asked.

"Umm if it has something to do with that family yes." I replied slowly.

"The first Mikaelson brother I met was Elijah; he introduced me to Klaus." Katherine said staring at the roof. "Klaus wanted to kill me to break his curse but Elijah saved me from him, I had vampire blood in my system when I died and well you know how the rest of that story does."

"What's that got to do with my question?" I asked confused.

"Well that family will do anything to protect each other." Katherine said.

"So how do you get in the middle of them then?" I asked.

"You tear them apart but you won't have long to do that in though; they always find their way back to each other."

"You know them very well don't you?"

"I have spent my whole life running from Klaus so yes I do." Katherine said.

"What did you do to make Klaus want you died so badly?" I asked curiously.

"Klaus doesn't like people getting away from him, he killed my whole family." Katherine said sadly lots in a memory.

"What do you know about Kol?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not much actually; I know he puts up a front and you think he cares about you are a sadly mistaken."

"What makes you think he cares about me?"

"Damon told me you two were keeping each other company; give some props he is very sexy."

"Okay then... tell about this cure?" I say changing the subject.

"Well I don't know where it is, but it is supposed to cure our vampireness. " Katherine said.

"That I already know because if you had it then you would be human by now." I replied crossing my legs as I talked.

"Actually I wouldn't have taken if I found it." Katherine argued.

"No? Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because why would I drink something that make me weak and like the humans?" Katherine asked in a disgusted voice.

"You wouldn't because you know Stefan wants it." I said.

"What makes you think I care about what Stefan wants?" Katherine asked giving me a tired look.

"You can't fool me, I know you still care about him; and you would bring it back for him."

"That is absolutely absurd." Katherine retorted.

"Whatever you say, Katherine; but if you want my advice..."

"Which I don't." Katherine interrupted.

"Hold on to that part of you it keeps you sane. "I finished glared at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Katherine said as I got up.

"Lexi, I'm sorry about Lee." Katherine said stopping me in my tracks.

"Damon?" I asked not turning to look at her.

"Yes, he told me earlier."

"Ohh thanks." I said opening the door then locking it again.

**Hey you guys I'm really sorry it took so long to update, been really busy with and such. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and be sure to let me know if there is something specific you would like me to do in the next chapter or so. I am thinking of writing another story for Fiction Press and would love have a writing partner so let me know if you interested and Ill give you some details about the story;)**** xx**


End file.
